


Anniversary

by thezonefic



Series: Service and Servitude Universe [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neroon surprises Marcus with a very special anniversary gift; they have been an established couple for a number of years.   Set in my Service and Servitude universe. Anniversary challenge fic for the Marcus/Neroon list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2005. Anniversary challenge fic for the Marcus/Neroon list. I used Hightower’s dictionary for many of the Minbari terms while Torrbari is an invention of the talented KerorinSama. Beta the talented KerorinSama.

“Enter,” Neroon called out, looking up as the young warrior he had chosen to attend to a very private mission entered. “Kalain, you have returned. Your mission is completed successfully?”

“As ordered, my Lord. I have all the things you requested, Shai Alyt. Are there any other services that I may have the honor of performing for you?” Kalain bowed deeply to Neroon.

“No, there is nothing else I require of you at the moment. Your service does your clan and the warrior caste honor, Kalain,” Neroon replied, reaching for the packet of documents. “Send Mara in to me and do not speak of your service to my Torrbari when he returns, or to anyone else of my household. I plan this as a gift for him.”

“Understanding is not important, Shai Alyt, only obedience. It will be as you have ordered,” the young warrior bowed his way out of the Shai Alyt’s office.

Settling back in his seat, Neroon opened the document packet that the young warrior had brought. ‘All is as it should be. Marcus will be surprised that the Del'Saezha has acted so quickly upon this matter, and he will be pleased…very pleased and extremely amazed that he was to be the first.’ His sense of honor has never allowed the placing of himself before any other. He will learn soon enough that he will not be the only one, only the first one as it should be. Neroon’s thoughts drifted enjoyably to exactly how pleased his Dra would be. First Marcus would kiss him passionately; Marcus’s agile and learned tongue would flow into Neroon’s mouth, followed quickly by burrowing those fine boned talented fingers underneath Neroon’s tunic, quickly zeroing in on his very sensitive nipples, pinching and rubbing them to hardness. Only then would Marcus let Neroon draw him close enough to slowly rub their cloth-covered erections against one another in urgent need. It was at that time, each and every time, that Neroon would react the same way…he would tear whatever clothing his Torrbari wore to shreds and quickly drop to his knees and eagerly suckle in the long slender weeping cock. Their seasons together, turbulent though they had been at times - especially in the early days between them - had taught both Marcus and Neroon how to play each other’s bodies when they made love as if they were the finest of instruments. And Neroon greatly enjoyed – no, loved - doing everything he could to drive his Marcus to screaming ecstasy. Locking the documents into the secure drawer of his desk, Neroon rose from his chair, pausing to adjust his own hardness to greater comfort inside of his uniform pants.

“Shai Alyt, how may I serve?” Mara asked as she entered the office.

“Mara, ah, good. There are some things I want you to prepare. This night is the 9 thValzha'bar since Marcus and I came together as equals, since I released him from the service as my pleasure slave. The Te'ka on my desk contains all of the things that I want prepared before Marcus’s return from Tuzanor. I will be in the training salle Vashaer trains with Durhan, and young William is to have his very first Denn'bok lesson from Mangoor.” Neroon spoke quickly, already moving to the entrance of his office.

“Sala Cecelia has brought the Ier'sa Felisil, Kathryne, for presentation to you. Alyt Mangoor has asked if the Felisil may be presented in the training salle. He says that the little one is a born warrior. Sala Cecelia was most displeased with his words, but I believe that even she is coming to see that her Ier'sa is destined to answer the call of the warrior caste, in her heart,” Mara smiled.

“She has risen from her birthing bed already? And Mangoor knows this? Interesting. When Stephen was birthed, he did not allow her to rise for a full 9 days; it has only been one Valzha since the young one has seen the light! Have the clan elders been notified that the young one is to be presented?” Neroon asked.

“All gather already in the training salle; they await only your presence. I have prepared a small repast in the reception hall for after the presentation. The presentation gifts for the young one have already begun to arrive, as well; the servants already have begun to display them.”

“Has a room been prepared for the Sala to rest in after the presentation?”

“Yes, Shai Alyt. The usual quarters that the Alyt and his Sala occupy when they are in residence have been opened for her use. Dr’aal Lebroon was most insistent that the Sala have somewhere to rest after the presentation, although I think that there may be some argument from the Sala about the resting. She and the Alyt were in disagreement when they arrived,” Mara replied. “Marcus’s shuttle is landing as we speak. I took the liberty of informing him of the young one’s presentation. He will come directly to the salle from the landing pad.”

“Excellent as always, Mara. Your service honors not only the clan and the caste, but my household.” Neroon bowed to his chatelaine.

“Neroon,” she smiled, gently caressing the cheek of the grizzled warrior. “You are of my mother’s line, even though mine is the Fane, you are still the Av'ierma, of my Av’sala. I have watched you grow from Felisil to the leader of our caste. You did your duty in providing heirs to your line, strong and honorable as you are; you have fought, bled for our people. You have served before you rested. It took some time, but finally you saw the treasure that is Marcus and took him honorably as your Ma’fela. You allowed him the gift of his own blood that is William. I am greatly privileged that I have in some way been a part of this. Now go, Dra; accept the presentation of Sala Cecelia’s young one. May Valen give you many, many more cycles as the head of our clan and caste.”

Bowing deeply to Mara, Neroon quickly strode through the short hall leading to the large training salle that was one of the most frequently used rooms in his home. Bowing deeply, the huge warriors standing in front of the huge ornately carved doors slowly pulled them open. The warriors standing in various groupings throughout the room all turned as one as the famed leader of their caste entered the training salle. Rows of black and silver uniforms all bowed deeply, the great respect evident in the silent greeting for the Shai Alyt.

“Va'malier Neroon!” The childish tones squealed into the reverent silence the warrior caste had offered its leader.

“William, hush. Remember, it is not your Va'malier or my Va'mala that has come among us, but the Shai Alyt. Remember what you have been taught. Your bow, Iersa'va,” Vashaer whispered loudly to the Torrbari child that was his sire’s Ma'fela’s young son.

“OOPS. Vashaer, I’m sorry. I forgot again,” William murmured, his face flushed bright red. “I’m sorry, Va'malier, I mean Shai Alyt.” He bowed low to the huge Minbari warrior that now stood towering over him. “I forgot. Alyt Mangoor is going to be very, very angry at me; and papa, too,” he finished as his bottom lip began to quiver, tear-filled green eyes looking at Neroon. “Sorry.”

“Now, young one, you must always remember your lessons. A warrior must always remember all that he has been taught by the Sech responsible for his training,” said Neroon as knelt down eye to eye with the three-cycle-old child. “When a warrior forgets his training, he not only brings dishonor on himself, he brings greater dishonor on those who were charged with his training. You will have to submit yourself to Alyt Mangoor and accept his punishment for your forgetfulness,” Neroon continued, gently brushing away the tears that fell silently from the green eyes that were an exact copy of the greatest love of his life. “But not today, little one. Today is for celebration. First we will have the presentation of Sala Cecelia’s little one to the clan and caste, and then we will watch the Denn’bok bout between Vashaer and Sech Durhan. Next we will watch the first year warriors in training, and then you will show the warriors how well you handle the Denn’bok. Now, William, a bow to Alyt Mangoor, then Sech Durhan and Vashaer. Then, finally, you must show your respect to the caste and to the individual warriors gathered here today,” Neroon reminded as he easily stood.

“Yes, Va'malier, I mean Shai Alyt,” William bowed smartly to Neroon, and then bowed exactly as Neroon had instructed him. Reaching out his hand to Neroon, he eagerly followed the warrior to the area reserved for the Shai Alyt’s viewing.

Reaching down, Neroon easily lifted William onto his shoulder, the child nestling close, a small arm reaching carefully around his neck to hug close. “Careful, young one, of my bone crest. You could easily injure yourself,” Neroon reminded.

“Always careful, Va'malier. I’m not a baby; Kathryne’s the baby in the family, not me. I haven’t hurt myself ever on your bone crest, and only once on Vashaer’s, but I was a baby then,” William whispered. “I love you, Va'malier. Do you know when Papa’s going to be home?”

“Papa’s home now, Will,” Marcus murmured softly, a hidden smile curved at the sight of his tiny son cradled so securely by his massive Ma'fela.

“My Lord Shai Alyt ,” Marcus bowed, his eyes speaking eloquently to Neroon as he stepped into his place at Neroon’s side. “Alyt Mangoor, Sech Durhan, I am honored by your presence in our home.”

“Mangoor, you bring a child this day to present to clan and caste. Present the child and her mother,” Neroon ordered.

Turning, Mangoor held out his right arm calling, “Cecelia, you have brought forth a child in my house. Bring her to be presented to my clan and caste, so that this child can be acknowledged as being accepted and protected by her spirit father.”

Cecelia slowly walked forward through the lines of standing warriors, each row bowing as she passed, the newborn held closely in her arms, and her household guard surrounding her ever vigilant even among clan and caste. Reaching Mangoor, she ritually held out the sleeping baby in the same way she’d held out Stephen 8 ½ cycles ago. “Aal, I present to you my child; she is named Kathryne which, in the Torrbari, means pure and unsullied, as are all children when they are born.”

Gently taking the sleeping baby, Mangoor turned to his oldest friend, one time lover, and Shai Alyt Neroon of the Star Riders clan and gracefully dropped to one knee. “I present to you, as head of my clan and leader of my caste, the daughter of my heart, Kathryne. Will you accept her into the clan as a member of third Shere of Ard’ Shaibar?”

“The daughter of your heart is accepted into the Star Riders clan, Mangoor of Ard’ Shaibar , and is welcomed within my house. If you should fall in battle, I will see to the welfare of the child and her mother and grant them a place in my household with all the honor due your place in our clan and caste. Come forth, Minsa'sher, to acknowledge this second child of Mangoor of Ard’ Shaibar’s heart as one of our clan and caste until she speaks the calling of her own heart in her own words,” Neroon intoned solemnly.

Following the mercifully short blessing by the clan elders, the warriors filling the hall easily arranged themselves into groups, leaving a large open area in the center of the hall - the dueling ring, where Vashaer would be formally tested by Durhan, the Denn’bok master and where Mangoor was soon to lesson Will for the first time.

Bowing ritually to his Shai Alyt, clan elders and the other senior warriors of the caste gathered, Vashaer bowed finally to Durhan, his drill master. Extending their Denn’boks, both began the potentially deadly dance of the 9 th level drills that Vashaer had to perfectly master before he would be allowed to continue his studies with the Denn’bok. Clashing sounds of fine metal striking fine metal continued for 2 cycles before Durhan called a halt and professed himself satisfied with the progress of his protégé. Then it was finally William’s turn to toddle down to the open area of the hall and his first lesson in fighting with a Denn’bok. Many of the younger warriors assembled looked on in curiosity as the immense Alyt slowly and thoroughly conducted the beginner’s lesson with a tiny Denn’bok in very small hands, the older warriors looking on in pride, having seen the prowess in battle of the Torrbari child’s father as they and outworld Torrbari fought the ancient enemy and their servants, the Drakh, almost 9 cycles earlier. Both the Torrbari adults present in the hall this day had earned the full respect of both warrior caste and clan elders.

“He will be formable with the Denn’bok when he grows older,” Sech Durhan observed. “If I have not gone to the sea when the boy is old enough I will instruct him.”

“You honor my Ma'fela and myself,” Neroon bowed.

“Thank you for your generosity, Sech Durhan,” Marcus bowed deeply. “William will be honored by your teaching.”

Finally the lesson was completed, and the time for the reception to begin came. William happily toddled with Vashaer, walking a mile a minute, his hands flying in his excitement, the miniature Denn’bok fastened to the belt of his pants.

Neroon waited until all the invited guests had settle themselves around food laden tables, the sounds of voices echoing loudly in the large dining chamber, before he rose from his seat, his movements commanding instant silence among the gathered. “Almost 10 cycles ago, the Grey Council sent the Ingata and her battle group to meet with the Centauri Ambassador, Londo Mollari. During the reception, the senior officers attended. The AlytMangoor and I were presented with two pleasure slaves - a female and male. These two aliens, these Torrbari, proved themselves worthy companions and warriors. Marcus was released from his duty as a slave and he became my honored Ma'fela 9 cycles ago. Among the Torrbari, there is a ritual to commemorate; it is called an anniversary. So, my Marcus, I wish you a very happy anniversary, my Ma'fela; and may we have many, many more. I received, this day, some very important documents from the Del'Saezha, registered, this day, in the great archive in Yedor, that Marcus Cole has been acknowledged as a Minbari. He is an outworlder no more.”

The End.


End file.
